Wireless service providers are observing an exponential growth in mobile communications due to both an increase in consumer demand and commercial requirements. To ensure customer satisfaction, wireless service providers aim to deliver a high quality service at any location, to facilitate reliable and efficient mobile communications. Consumers can access a growing number of networks using a mobile device. These networks include, for example, 3G networks, 4G networks, long term evolution networks and Wi-Fi networks. These networks allow consumers to communicate voice, text, multimedia, and other data to and from other network entities, such as servers and other mobile devices.
The number of consumers accessing these networks and the amount of bandwidth used by consumers are rapidly increasing. With this rapid increase, mobile traffic is also increasing along the networks placing strain on networks and network resources. The strain can result in a bottleneck restricting data flow, such as at a cellular base station. When networks are strained, consumers can experience a diminished quality of service and become frustrated.